


Finding friendly companionship (is that what they call it these days?)

by dahtwitchi



Series: Finding friendly companionship [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, At least almost a comic, Comic, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, More like handwritten annotations among sketches, Post-Episode 500 (Naruto), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: When Iruka made that first fumbling try for friendly interactions and offer of looking over the paperwork system, Kakashi thought the man would be around to brighten up the hokage's workdays a bit. (Drawn work with warnings for messy handwritten annotations! Read left to right - sorry anyone used to japanese manga!)





	1. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon for this series at the time depicted: Iruka's offer to help sorting out the paperwork at the tower was sincere. Because of reasons and the Third he notices there re old systems that aren't being used that would be useful, and have quite a few ideas himself, and actually enjoy this.
> 
> A bit embarrassed he read Icha Icha out loud to the Hokage, and Kakashi not making an effort to have friend moments, Iruka decide to help out without disturbing Kakashi too much. So he turns to Shikamaru, who is quite happy to have someone re-work and upate archives and paperwork as it mekas less work for him, and less work for everyone in the future. Optimization!
> 
> Iruka is quite, quite happy to be of help, be seen and play a role at the tower. He is also ridiculously happy to see the development of his former student, and proud of the man Shikamaru have become. They find they quite enjoy time together, and, well, headcanon Iruka have a tendency since childhood to just run with it when he get attention. The bonds he really, really want to form because of his own intial feelings toward someone he might even take a step back from as they are too important and as long as the other person is't showing that much interest, he wont push himself at them for his own sake. (I was always 'oh ffs Iruka, Naruto WANTS to see you!' after the Pein arc. Really, standing in the background and not greeting and acknowledging Naruto because it's more important for Naruto that the whole village and all his other aquaintances already did that and that's all Naruto ever wanted? Fweh...)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/dsfwrguqt/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/p4si99b5h/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...for some reason I suddenly think about Shikamaru/Iruka. The love between ponytails! xD
> 
> And Kakashi! You just make it look like you could accept some time with Iruka, not that you really want it!
> 
> I'm no writer, and can't polish stories for chocolate even. Seriously. Really. This is just a messy idea with pretentions to seem like a story. SO! You have blanket permission to do whatever with it or parts of it. Just, share with me, and don't earn money because we don't own these characters as you very well know.


	2. Stealth training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time was a stupid impulse, with a very stupid excuse. (And the ponytail wasn't as soft as expected, but it was as fun a reaction as expected) The times after that, Kakashi thought he might as well continue with the excuse, Iruka tended to keep better track of his surroundings after all. Really, it wasn't only in the classroom the man should keep track of his surroundings. As aformer ANBU, Kakashi was even helping to hone the skills to survive a classroom of brats!
> 
> Those were perfectly valid reasons for Kakashi to pull Iruka's ponytail whenever he wasn't discovered in time. Maybe he shouldn't have been so sloppy himself, though.

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru don't have time for two grown up idiots in love. So much of Kakashi's behaviour the last weeks suddenly made a lot more sense! An emotionally stunted jounin was understandable, but Iruka-sensei? He can't be oblivious, can he? (Oh, yes. He can.)


	3. Employee evaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recon. Know your target. Know your enemy. Understand the dynamics between the combatants.
> 
> Or
> 
> Kakashi ask Iruka and Shikamaru what they think of he other. Too bad he didn't distinguish between his own angle of friendship (*coughabitmorethanfriendshipcough*) and what other perspective the two other men would see the question as. They are colleagues, after all. And former student and pupil. And maybe becoming something of friends.

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi... When you, on work time, as the boss, ask two people who have worked on something together what they think of each other or their work, they will most probably say nice things about each other. Especially if they actually did have fun working together. 
> 
> And Iruka do get emotional about his students!  
> They are still eleven (at most) to him! And now they are at the same time so big, and skilled, and grown up, and remember that lil' surly lazy brat Shikamaru now actually working his ass off pretending he doesn't! Oh, oh, and the amazement Iruka feel, that even though they once just saw him as a teacher whose classes they were forced to attend, they now willingly still spend time with him and he can be at least a little bit amazing to them even as they are top jounin. Being remembered in a positive light from your grown up pupils? That's heartwarming.
> 
> ...but apparently Kakashi is quite uninterested and gloomy and not at all impressed by the paperwork logistics miracle Iruka created.


	4. Suspicious activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rokudaime have better things to do than listening at doors. Or following his subordinates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a slightly misplaced sketch. To fit in with the rest of this story, Shikamaru would try to turn to Iruka for advice on Temari. Maybe even with the intention to try and build a report with Iruka to work up to talking about the thing with Kakashi.  
> You know, to fix that annoying mess before it gets completely out of hand. Shikamaru ain't that keen on Kakashi being jealous of him, thankyouverymuch. He had not counted on Iruka being a bit weird when it comes to talking relationships. Partly because Iruka (while finding one night stands with both genders perfectly fine, being far more romantically inclined towards men, aaand his last actual try for a relationship ended stabbed in the back as we all very well know) simply get a bit panicky at the thought of giving girl advise (just like he admits to have no clue about when telling Hinata he'll make Naruto behave when she is crying xD) , feel really uncomfortable discussing relationships with his former students. 
> 
> As Shikamaru realize Iruka is as much of an emotional idiot as Kakashi (which actually _do_ help him feel better about himself and Temari xD) , he also notices Kakashi in the door. While Iruka is stuttering about relationship and blushing and tell Shikamaru to please shut up... Yep. Shikamaru abandon ship! ^^ 
> 
> So, there Iruka is. Trying to explain it all away without telling Kakashi what Shikamaru had wanted to talk about (other's private life, especially a student's, well. Iruka have some level of responsibility not to spread that, it's confidential, right? Honorable, here!)
> 
> Cue wrongful conclusions! Tada! Drama!

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, this was drawn along the line of thinking Kakashi would draw completely different conclusions. Based on the (incorrect, or in a completely other universe, correct) conclusion Shikamaru and Iruka DID have something together, this could be pushed so many directions...
> 
> -Kakashi thinking Shikamaru just used Iruka, and now wanted Iruka to give advise for Shikamaru to get a 'real' relationship with a girl. 
> 
> -Thinking Iruka just slept around in general
> 
> -Suspecting Iruka to use his relationship to students to get them in bed, and be annoyed that they wanted relationships out of things
> 
>  
> 
> ...aaaand so, would Kakashi jump in to work out how to approach Iruka? Or take him down a peg? Or if Iruka is being used, maybe just maybe this is the moment that Kakashi can step in as a comforting someone?
> 
> None of it would be correct though. Iruka would just be embarrassed he have no clue as what to do with girls, and becoming flummoxed with just about everyone trying to act on what they thought about hi xDDD
> 
>  
> 
> ...I bet there are people out there that would be able to come up with a ton on fun ways to twist the poor minds of these people in an AU of this page xD Neither fit into what happens next, though :p


	5. Accusations of inappropriate workplace behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi actually didn't mean to manage to kind of accuse Iruka of inappropriate relations with his former student, now colleague. Maybe it was even laced with some opinions about getting it on with your students, even when they become consenting adults. And maybe, just maybe it all could have been taken as an accusation of naughty behaviour in working hours. It just had been one too many times Iruka had gone on about Shikamaru with a happy blush on his face. He hadn't even been in the Hokage's office to see Kakashi, he had been there to see Naruto, who was actually there on official business. 
> 
> So maybe, maybe Kakashi had been a bit snide. Maybe he had thought Iruka should be all friendly in his free time instead and not littering the tower with smiling and blushing at (other) people. Kakashi had to work in this athmosphere filled of happy cuddly friendliness between all the (other) people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *facepalm*

[](https://postimg.cc/image/4xf2gyt3p/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/7ri7ue0et/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/p4si99iv9/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it for this installation. Now Iruka have gotten over some of the awe of the Hokage. He is able to take out his temper at Kakashi now that he can be placed at the same emotional level as pre-genin at times. He knows Kakashi do want to be friends (...well. You and me know what idiots in love-trope actually mean by 'friends'). 
> 
> Most of it is set up for that last push into something more. Here my ideas scatter all over, though. Will it be a slow discovery of feelings? Will it be quick? Will there be falling into bed, or taking their sweet time with ates and stuff? Will it be just a painful journey where it all just get annoying and frustrating by willful obliviousness? Will one discover feels first, or it all kinda happen...

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to ask for clarifications on any of the handwriting xD


End file.
